PiccoloxMay Christmas
by Angela Changy
Summary: What would happen if May and her adoptive family held a Christmas party at the lookout? One major love scene between May and Piccolo! (Repost from my DemonaNocturna account)


PiccoloxMay Christmas

Edited by bloodmoonrose

**May's P.O.V.  
I woke up at around 5:00 am. My brothers, Goku and Vegeta, were yelling at each other, again. I got out of bed and wore my usual blue eyes and red hair contrasted but that's what makes me, well me. I walked out of my room at the look out where I help my adopted father, Kami, protect Earth. I was wondering why Goku and Vegeta were here. Goku is suppose to be home with Chi-Chi and Gohan, while Vegeta is suppose to be home with Bulma at Capsule Corp.  
"IT IS A STUPID IDEA KAKAROT!"  
"COME ON IT WILL BE FUN!"  
"NO! I REFUSE TO GO AS LOW AS THAT!"  
I walked to where they were. I saw Goku had a bunch of Christmas decorations and Vegeta was fixing to blow a blood vessel.  
"What are you two yelling about now?"  
They both looked at me in complete shock.  
"Sorry sis. Didn't mean to wake ya."  
"Yeah. I was trying to talk Vegeta into helping me decorate the look out for a Christmas Party. We'd have more room here than at Capsule Corp."  
"How are Bulma and Chi-Chi going to get here, let alone Ox King, Master Roshi, Korin, and Yancharobi?"  
"I already have that figured out."  
"Well if you say so then I guess that all that is left to do is get everything set up."  
Goku grinned like a fool and Vegeta's mouth dropped open.  
"You're seriously going with his plan?"  
"Why not? Besides Christmas is a time for friends and family to be together and Goku does have a point about there not being enough room at Capsule Corp."  
"Yeah. But size isn't the only reason I don't want to do it there."  
I looked at Goku with confusion.  
"What is the other reason?"  
"Bulma's parents had 'plans'."  
My eyes widen and so did Vegeta's. After that Vegeta agreed to help Goku while I told Kami and my sister,Summer, about the plans. After that I delivered invitations to everyone, I even teleported to Namek to invite Nail and Dende, they are my adopted Namekian brothers and I didn't want to leave them out. I had one invitation left and it was for my boyfriend Piccolo. Me and Piccolo has been a couple ever since we returned to Earth from Namek. How we became an item is another story. I flew to the waterfall Piccolo likes to meditate at and found him in midair meditating. I snuck up behind him and wrapped my arms around him. He tensed up a little but relaxed when he realized it was me.  
"How has my angel of light been?"  
"Good. And you my angel of darkness?"  
"Good."  
He pulled me into his lap and stared into my eyes lovingly.  
"To what do I owe this lovely visit?"  
"I have an invitation for you. It's to a Christmas party me and my family is hosting. It's at the look out so you don't have to worry about a little kid asking about your 'costume'."  
Piccolo sighed and then looked at me with a slightly upset expression.  
"May, you know how I feel about parties."  
"I do but if you don't show up I can't give you your gift because I can't leave the party since I promised I'd stay for all of it."  
He sighed again. I could tell he wasn't thrilled about the whole idea. I bet he was looking forward to what we did last year. We didn't go to Capsule Corp because Bulma was probably going to have us play spin the bottle or heaven. Me and Piccolo decided to just spend Christmas just me and him that year but this year was different.  
"I'll come, but only for you, no one else."  
I giggled and kissed his cheek.  
"I wouldn't have it any other way."  
The days went by and soon it was Christmas Eve. Everything was set and all that was left was for the guest to get here. Goku went to get those who couldn't use ki so he could bring them here via instant transmission. I wore my Christmas outfit that Summer picked out for me. Nail and Dende were the first to show since I had to open a portal for them. Then came Gohan, Krillin, Yamcha, Tien, Chioatzu, and King Kai. Soon Goku came with Master Roshi, Ox King, Yancharobi, Korin, Bulma and Chi-Chi. I asked Krillin where Android 18 was and he said that she was feeling a bit under the weather so he couldn't stay long. I understood completely so I said that he can leave after one hour, that should be enough time for both he and Goku. I looked over the crowd hoping to see Piccolo but I didn't.  
"Don't worry May I'm sure he will be here."  
I looked at Nail and put on a small smile.  
"I sure hope your right."  
I mingled with everyone but I kept looking for Piccolo. With each minute he wasn't there my heart would crack, slowly breaking. I was so deep in thought that I didn't feel someone come up behind me. Soon I felt 2 strong arms wrap around my waist. I tensed up and was about to tell them to leave me alone when the person quickly spun me around and crashed their lips onto mine. My eyes went wide and I was able to see that the one kissing me was Piccolo. He pulled away from me and placed his forehead to mine.  
"Sorry I'm late. I just got my mind wrapped around something and I was half way here when I forgot something so I had to go back and get it."  
"And what is it you forgot?"  
"You'll see."  
From that point on everything went smoothly and soon it was time to open presents. I know your suppose to open presents Christmas morning but seeing that we did the whole secret Santa thing we decided to open them tonight. Summer handed me a present and told me to open it. I was a little unsure about opening it after seeing the look on her face. I slowly opened it and when I saw what it was I blushed crimson. My sister had gotten me a box of condoms and a glass figurine that looked like a Christmas tree. I looked at her and she signed 'I figured that this could help with your real present for Piccolo.' My blush would not go away no matter how hard I tried. Soon it was my turn to give Piccolo his gift. I handed him a small box and walked away to my room for phase two with Summer's gift in hand.  
Piccolo's P.O.V.  
May handed me a small box then walked off. I thought she had to stay for the entire party. I saw Summer giggle and I got curious. Anytime Summer laughs about May somethings up. I opened her gift and saw a sheet of paper. I read it and it said 'See you soon. ;)' in May's hand writing. Underneath the note was a postcard that had a picture of May on it. When I noticed what she was wearing I started to blush.  
Here is: what the postcard looks like:**

**"Hey Piccolo, what did May getcha that got ya blushing?"  
I looked at Goku and glared at him. I got up and went to go find May. I walked around the look out and went to the last place she could be, her room. I slowly opened the door only to find May wearing the outfit she had on in the postcard. We both blushed but soon I started to smirk. I walked over to her and pulled her close to me, closing every gap. I could feel my lower region starting to hurt but I didn't care. She looked irresistible.  
May's P.O.V.  
Piccolo and I blushed at the same time but soon Piccolo was smirking. He came over to me and pulled me close. I could feel the bulge in his pants getting bigger and bigger. I gently placed my right hand over it and rubbed it through the fabric that was holding it back.  
"I see somebody is looking forward to their gift."  
I pulled out the box of condoms that Summer got me and waved it in Piccolo's face.  
"Do you think we need these?"  
He yanked them out of my hand and chucked them off somewhere in my room.  
"I don't think so."  
With that Piccolo pushed me onto the bed and was attacking my neck with his lips. He started to remove my close while I removed his. It didn't take us long to be fully exposed. Piccolo backed away from my neck and trailed butterfly kisses down my cleavage where we would tease my nipples, flicking them with his tongue over them and making me moan in pure bliss. From there he kissed down my stomach all the way down to my pussy. He kissed my inner thigh before he shoved his tongue into my wet pussy, making it even wetter. I threw my head back in pure ecstasy, thankful that Summer had turned the music on so loud, if she hadn't they would probably be hearing us. While Piccolo was eating me out his hands were messaging my breasts, fondling with my nipples every now and then. Once he actually bit down on my clit which really set my body on fire. I was on the brink of cumming and I knew I had to warn him, or did I. Before I could make up my mind I cummed into his mouth. He pulled away, smirking, and licking his lips. He came up to my mouth, keeping our lips centimeters apart.**

**"You taste amazing."**

**I couldn't control myself so I flipped him over and trailed butterfly kiss all the way down to his throbbing member. I gently kissed the tip and trailed kisses down the shaft to the base the back up. I then took his balls into my mouth and sucked on them, occasionally swirling them around, causing my lover to moan. After I finished with that I went back to his member and ran my tongue around, up, and down his shaft. I then took the entire thing into my mouth, causing Piccolo to gasp.**

**"MORE MAY MORE!"**

**I sucked his dick and soon I felt his hand gently grab my hair and guide my head up and down. I could tell by the way his member was throbbing that he was close to cumming. I gently bit his tip while my bottom scrapped the underside of his head and that made him cum. I swallowed every last drop and licked my lips as I went back to his lips.**

**"You taste marvelous."**

**I quickly kissed his lips before going back down to his dick. I leaned up and placed it in between my breasts, moving up and down. His dick would appear from the tip of the crevice where my breast separate then disappeared again. He moans would get louder and louder each time. I was so focused on his pleasure that I didn't know he was about to cum until I felt it on my breasts. Piccolo quickly flipped me over and stared into my eyes before he moved his head down to my breasts and started to lick them clean. I was enjoying this so much that I didn't notice Piccolo bring my feet together in front of my entrance. When I did notice before I could ask Piccolo thrusted in between the soles of my feet into my pussy nearly making the briefest contact with my swollen, wet petals. My back instinctively arched as he thrusted in and out, making my pussy get tighter and tighter while at the same time wetter and wetter. He then pulled out of me and allowed me feet to go back to where they once was before he thrusted into me again. We kept going like this till we both cummed at the same time, but we didn't stop there. When we finished I got on my hands and knees and Piccolo positioned himself behind me. Without warning he thrusted into my tight pussy that clenched him tightly and hotly never wanting to let him go, causing me to throw my head back in pure pleasure. He turned my head to face his and he kissed me passionately. While we kissed Piccolo pulled out of my pussy and thrusted into my ass. I gasped into the kiss and Piccolo used the time to slip his tongue into my mouth. He kept thrusting in and out and before we hit our climax he pulled out. He then laid down and laid me on top of him, my pussy facing his mouth. While his tongue was in my pussy, his dick was in my mouth. He reached down and grabbed my breast, one in each hand, and I grabbed his balls with one hand and rubbed my clit with the other. It didn't take us long to cum and move on to the next part. I moved so that his dick was at my entrance as I waited for Piccolo to turn his body around and rest his head against one of the pillows. When he did I slammed myself down onto his dick and rode him. He pinched my nipples and squeezed my breasts with his claws half way, trying not to cause too much pain that it brought blood, as I played with my clit. I wanted him farther in so I leaned forward and rested both my hands and breasts on his chest while his grip on my waist tightened. Before we could reach our orgasm he turned me around with me still on his dick so I could ride him with my back to him. Piccolo then stood up lifting me with him turning my body around so that I was facing him as he bent his head down towards my breasts burying his head in it as he licked, sucked, and softly nibbled on them while lifting my right leg up against his waist holding it there for support as he fucked my cunt, then he turned then he turned my body around lowering it back down to the bed and placed one leg over his shoulder and I played with my clit while squeezing one of my breasts. I was about to cum when Piccolo pulled of of me. I though he was getting tired but soon I felt his fist in my pussy while I squeezed his shaft tightly, running my hand up and down, digging my nail into the slit on his head. Before I could do anything else Piccolo threw me onto the bed, lifting both of my legs near my head so that I am fully exposed to him. He fucked my cunt going deeper and harder hitting my g-spot, making me see stars and soon my body was trembling in pure pleasurable bliss. I quickly cummed and he followed soon after. Piccolo pulled a rope out of the bag that I had placed beside the bed before he came in and soon had me back on my knees, my back once again facing him. He tied my hands behind his head and thrusted into my tight pussy, using one hand to play with my breasts while the other, flicked, rubbed, and squeezed my clit. It didn't take long for us to once again cum because we were both losing energy. Piccolo untied me and laid me on my back. He placed his lips on my neck and gently kissed the softest area there, as if he was trying to numb it. Piccolo quickly pierced my skin with his fangs, causing me to cry out in pain. Piccolo thrusted into me one last time while he drank my blood.**

**'****_What is he doing? Is he trying to kill me? I don't understand._****'**

**He then removed his fangs from me and licked my wound clean. He then leaned into my ear as he was pulling himself out and thrusted back in for the last time.**

**"Now you are officially my mate."**

**"I thought I already was."**

**"You were but now everyone can see it."**

**As if on cue the place where Piccolo bit me started to burn and I screamed out in pain. He kissed the area and slowly the burning stop. Piccolo brought me to the mirror and showed me where he had bit me. I was shocked because I didn't see a bite mark but Piccolo's mark.**

**"You didn't have to put it on my neck. You could've placed it on either one of my breasts or my pussy."**

**He gently chuckled and pulled me into his arms.**

**I kissed his lips and he gently picked me up bridal style and carried me to the bed. He laid me down and laid down beside me and held me close while wrapping the covers over our naked forms. With that we fell asleep in each others arms. When we woke up we were both sore but had no regrets. We got dressed and decided to get something to eat. When we got to the kitchen we saw Goku naked. I was about to suggest we leave when he started to come to.**

**"I don't even want to know."**

**"Unfortunately since he is my brother I have to know. What happened Goku?"**

**"I was having a drinking contest with Krillin and Master Roshi and once we were drunk like hell we played the game "Never have I ever" ,which is where if a person says that they haven't done something they had to take off an article of there clothing. If they answer that they did do it they keep there clothes on. In the end I lost everything except my boxers which I think I took off by myself because I was so drunk then I danced around like a lunatic singing 'I'm a pretty lady' over and over completely off key before Bulma came over with a frown on her face with her eyes closed and bonked me on the head with a sledge hammer that made me go KO before I mumbled Merry Christmas Santa." Goku told us while rubbing the back of his hair with his right hand while having an embarrassed look on his face laughing nervously with his eyes closed.**

**"Goku you idiot. I thought we all agreed on staying away from alcohol because it doesn't effect us the way it does the others. Sometimes I wonder if..."**

**My rant was cut short by Piccolo's lips being pressed against mine.**

**"You talk to much."**

**We shared one more kiss before Nail, Dende, Kami,Vegeta, Bulma, Summer, Tien, Yamcha, Chioatzu, Yancharobi, King Kai, and a new female I have never seen before came in.**

**"I can understand why Nail, Dende, Kami, Vegeta, and Summer are here but not he others. Did we miss something?"**

**"Vegeta and Bulma had some fun as well as Tien and Summer. We just decided to stay because we didn't want Goku to kill himself."**

**I looked at the new face who seemed a little bit shy. I walked up to her and tilted my head to the side.**

**"What's your name?"**

**"Diana. I'm a friend of Bulma's"**

**Nail explained about Bulma inviting her and how she asked him to go get her and when he arrived they feel in love at first site. I jumped hugged my brother.**

**"WOOHOOO! MY BROTHER NAIL FINALLY GOT A GIRLFRIEND!"**

**Nail hugged me back but noticed the mark on my neck.**

**"You are just now marking her Piccolo?"**

**I pulled away and blushed. Diana cam e up to me with a small smile.**

**"Don't worry about it. I f me and Nail stay together long enough I might be wearing his mark."**

**Goku tried to stand up but was still so tipsy that he fell back, hit his head on the counter behind him, causing him to KO again. We all laughed or in my dad's case chuckled but King Kai ruined it by telling one of his lame jokes. I looked up into the eyes of the love of my eyes and gave him another sweet kiss on his addictive lips. We pulled away before the others noticed us.**

**"Merry Christmas to all."**

**"And to all a good day.'**

**When he said the last line the way he did I couldn't help but giggle. I then remembered why Piccolo said he was late to the party.**

**"Piccolo, what was it that you had to get before you came to the party? You said you would tell me but you never did."**

**He looked at me before reaching into his pocket. He pulled out a black box and handed it to me.**

**"I almost forgot your gift."**

**I took the box and opened it. I couldn't help but gasp at its content. Inside was a beautiful snowflake necklace.**

**"Piccolo, it's beautiful."**

**He took it out of the box and placed it where it belonged, around my neck. Everyone started laughing all of a sudden and when we looked they were pointing above our heads. We looked up and saw that we were standing underneath mistle toe. We looked at each other and leaned towards one another and as soon as our lips touched we were lost in a passionate kiss.**

**I then knew that me and Piccolo were going to share many more Merry Christmas' together.**

May's outfit:

Piccolo's Outfit:

Glass Christmas Tree:

Diana:

Personality:Caring, protective, sweet, loving, gentle natured, and great with kids.

Piccolo's Mark:

Nail:

May's necklace from Piccolo:

To see the pics got to: stories/18007428/piccoloxmay-christmas-pics


End file.
